Nem A Distancia Pode Separar Um verdadeiro Amor
by JorjaSaraRnT08
Summary: Sara foi embora de Las Vegas,e deixou Grissom sozinho.mais ele està sofrendo e Sara também,o que eles podem fazem para impedir que o sofrimento acabe com eles?
1. Chapter 1

Sara foi embora de Las Vegas naquela noite e junto com ela levou um pedaço do coraçao de Grissom chegou na casa que era só deles e meio cambaleando por causa da saudade,sentou no sofá com a carta na mão ele a lia varias e varias vezes as palavras dolorosas de peçaço mesmo que insignificante da casa falasse,diria o qual feliz eles foram,a cama estava cheia de lembranças das diversas noites de amor compartilhadas por eles. impossível não lembrar dela,Sara estava presente em todo o local e isso acabava com não conseguia mias lutar contra o impulso de não chorar,a carta caiu no chão assim como as lágrimas deslizavam por sua face e caiam sobre a camisa que ele usava ate mesmo Hank o cachorrinho deles parecia tão infeliz quando o dono.

POV GRISSOM

porque Sara tinha que ir e me deixar completamente,e só?nunca soube o que realmente era estar tão bem com alguém como estive com você ama alguém tão intensamente essa pessoa transforma sua vida e Sara transformou a de amor por algum momento imaginei que como uma borboleta eu poderia mantê-la sob o vidro,mantê-la presa comigo para sempre,mais agora eu compreendo que para prender voce,eu deveria abrir minhas mãos e olhar você ir,assim como se faz com uma borboleta,aprendi com Sara que a beleza que vemos é interna e ela floresce na luz,Sara me deu coragem para ser tudo que eu queria ser,eu não posso simplesmente fingir estas lágrimas,não posso evitar essa dor que estou sentindo,mais sei que você não se foi para sempre,que assim como uma borboleta você se foi,partiu sem mim sem deixar rastros mais sei que um dia vai voltar para mim e se não voltar eu te encontrarei em algum lugar,qualquer lugar assim como tenho certeza que você permanece em minha mente sei que eu também permaneço na sua,mesmo sozinho sei que esta perto de mim,queria apenas ter a chance de dormir e acordar para que eu pudesse ver os seus olhos se abrindo e olhando para mim,mais sei que o verdadeiro amor espera,por isso eu vou te esperar minha Sara!

FIM DO POV GRISSOM

Grissom levantou do sofá e não trocou da roupa simplesmente se jogou sobre a cama,tentando dormir

-continua-


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom ainda pensava em Sara quando foi embalado pelo sono,o cheiro de Sara ainda estava bem vivo no travesseiro em que ele estava abraçado.pós três horas de viagem Sara finalmente pois os pés em São Francisco,ela esperava que as coisas melhorasse ali,mais parecia que o sofrimento dela só jà havia conversado com sua mãe que quando estava tomando seus remédios para paranóia era a mais calma das mulheres,e foi Na casa da mãe que ela fico uaté se ajeitar uma casa para ela quando mãe estava na cozinha fazendo paquecas e ficou feliz de ver a filha,mais Sara estava acostumada com o jeito da mãe que não era tão diferente do jeito meu rude dela.

LS:sente-se sara,quer comer panquecas comigo?

"Panquecas" era só mais um nome para uma gostosa massa em que poderia se colocar caldas de diversos sabores,mais era uma lembrança de Grissom e uma lembrança de Las amava panquecas,e era raro não ter isso no café da manha dos dois.

SS:nao eu estou bem,comi um pouco antes do voo.

LS:ok,mais eu fiz com calda de mel.

"Mel" outra simples palavra,a produçao mais doce das abelhas que dava para adoçar a vida de qualquer um,trazia lembranças de Grissom,não que ele amasse mel com panqueca era pouca as vezes que ele comia panqueca com mel,mais era o que ele fazia com o mel,alguns pensamentos sujos venham a mente dela sobre uma noite em especial que Grissom estava realmente inspirado e queria descobrir o gosto dela misturado ao doce gosto do mel.

LS:ultima vez que eu pergunto nao vai querer?

SS:não,eu só quero dormir.

LS:voce está bem?

SS:sim estou,um pouco cansada da viagem.

era mentira e Sara sabia disso,mais ela não podia contar para a mãe dela quem era o motivo real da sua total subiu as escadas e ao chegar no quarto fechou a porta,mesmo com sua mãe completamente bem de saùde ela ainda tinha medo de que sua mãe ficasse louca de colocou um pijama e foi deitar,ela pegou o celular e ficou admirada com a quantidade de mensagens continhas nele,ela tinha certeza que 50% das mensagens eram de abriu uma por uma e sentia seu coraçao apertar a cada mensagem que ela não tinha coragem para mandar qualquer mensagem para Grissom,ela estava triste e as mensagens a deixaram pior,ela decidiu que dormir seria a melhor forma de esquecer manhã seguinte Sara acordou e foi direito para a cozinha sua mãe havia saído,ela olhou no armário e viu alguns pães frescos,ela pegou a manteiga e passou no pão,pegou um copo e encheu de leite quente quando ela ia colocar o de repente deixou os pães e o leite sobre a mesa e subiu rapidamente as escadas quando ouviu o celular tocando,quando ela chegou e olhou no visor do celular seu coraçao vibrou de alegria.

SS:alo...Grissom!


	3. Chapter 3

Sara sentou-se na cama para ouvir atentamente a Grissom.

GG:é...aonde você està?

SS:na casa de minha mãe.

GG:está tudo bem?

SS:sim...e com você?

GG:estou bem e mal...sinto sua falta!

Sara sabia que Grissom tinha problemas para falar qualquer palavra que demonstrasse afeto,ele era tímido para isso,mais achou bonitinho a forma como ele parecia se perder as palavras.

GG:é...Sara porque você foi embora?

SS:eu precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar.

GG:entendo...espero que consiga pensar melhor sem mim.

SS:nao é essa a questão Gil,eu estava me destruíndo e não queria que você visse,eu disse isso para você na carta.

Grissom respirou fundo saudade era enorme de ter a dona naquela voz rouca em seus braços.

GG:meu coraçao esta em pedaços.

Sara se sentia muito culpada por tudo que acontecia,ela ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo.

SS:tenho que ir Grissom,minha mãe chegou.

GG:ok nos falamos depois...beijos.

SS:beijo!

GG:Sara...eu te amo muito!

SS:eu te amo demais Gil!tchau!

Sara desceu e encontrou sua mãe guardando as voltou ao seu cafe da manha e em Las Vegas Grissom se aprontava para um café da manha aquela semana eles ligavam todos os dias,mais Sara nunca falava em voltar para Las Vegas e isso fazia Grissom pensar se por algum momento Sara ainda estava apaixonada por ele,no lab todos já haviam notado que Grissom estava se afogando cada vez mais no trabalho e todo mundo quis ajudar,primeiro foi Brass,mais Grissom não estava disposto para falar sobre seus sentimentos,Nick quis convida-lo para comer algo e nada,ate mesmo Hodges estava tentando ser legal com Grissom e não um tremendo puxa-saco como sempre,mais nada parecia diminuir a saudade de Sara,e isso preocupava a ós o turno de sábado a noite Grissom chegou em casa e por um momento ele estava feliz,ele imaginou que Sara estivesse em sua casa,afinal o filme favorito dela estava passando na televisão,mais para sua tristeza só encontrou o seu cachorro pegou o telefone e ligou para Sara pois precisava falar com ela de novo.

SS:alo!

GG:Sara?posso falar com você?

SS:desculpe Gil eu estou ocupada arrumando a minha nova casa,nos falamos amanhã.

Sara desligou o telefone antes mesmo de Grissom dizer qualquer coisa,então o que ele temia poderia ter acontecido a distancia havia esfriado a relaçao não podia mais deixar que isso dia seguinte Grissom tinha tribunal.

CW:então Grissom como você esta lidando com a distancia entre você e Sara?

GG:estou conformado Cath,vou pegar quinze dias de ferias.

CW:o que?Gil Grissom de ferias?essa é nova!

GG:minha mãe não esta muito bem,eu vou cuidar dela,parece que ela foi a única que me restou já que Sara me deixou sozinho!

CW:você esta com raiva dela?da Sara é claro.

GG:sim!ela não deveria ter me machucado daquele jeito!e pelo que sei eu e ela não estamos mais juntos.

CW:ok entã para sua mãe.

GG:vou falar que você mandou melhoras para ela.

Catherine não podia acreditar no que os ouvidos dela ouviram:Gil Grissom e Sara Sidle não estavam mais namorando!


	4. Chapter 4

Grissom deixou seu cachorrinho com Nick e foi embora.já havia anoitecido e Sara havia chegado em casa,era uma casa pequena mais aconchegante,ela foi ao banheiro tomou um relaxante estava cansada havia corrido muito naquela tarde,aquele dia tinha sido terrível ela se lembrava nitidamente de Grissom tudo a fazia lembrar dele e ela decidiu que correr seria uma solução para aquecer Grissom,mais foi tudo em vão só fazia a saudade apertar mais em seu coraçã estava na cozinha fazendo sua especialidade chocolate quente e colocando alguns biscoitos recheados em uma ela ia se deitar quando ouviu alguém bater forte na porta da casa dela,ela imaginou que talvez fosse sua mãe porem tinha uma pessoa que ela queria ter naquele momento perto dela,mais sabia que ele nunca deixaria Las Vegas e muito menos iria atrás dela em São Francisco,seja quem for estava um pouco desesperado para que Sara abrisse a porta pois batia cada vez mais forte na porta.

SS:calma!eu tenho uma campainha sabia?é esse interruptor de plástico que tem um desenho de um sino e em geral eles ficam do lado da porta.

Sara abriu a porta e levou um susto com quem ela viu do outro lado

SS:Grissom?o que faz aqui?como você me encontrou?

GG:não vai me apresentar a campainha?

SS:desculpe,voce vai entrar ou estar só de passagem?

GG:depende...se você me deixar entrar.

Sara deu espaço e Grissom fechou a porta e se para ele esperando qualquer reação dele.

GG:pequena mais aconchegante a sua casa.

SS:é eu fiz o possivel,sente-se quer algo para beber?

Grissom não respondeu e ela apenas virou o rosto e respirou se aproximou do sofá e sentou nele,ele mexeu no copo de leite cheio de achocolatado.

GG:voce ama tanto chocolate quente e biscoitos são a sua preferência para o chocolate quente...sempre.

SS:é você me conhece bem.

Sara sentou-se próxima a Grissom,os dois estavam agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles como e fosse uma das inúmeras visitas sem motivos aparentes para Grissom ver Sara.a morena ligou a televisão na procura de algo para distrair o controle parou em um canal aonde passava apenas musicas e uma musica que passava falava exatamente sobre segundas chances e o quanto se pode amar alguém Grissom se aproximou de Sara juntando o corpo dele o mais próximo possível do dela,Sara podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos começarem a aumentar,uma das mãos de Grissom começou a acariciar a bochecha de Sara,seus olhos transmitia tudo que ambos não tinham coragem de dizer,sara não esperou mais para selar seus lábios sobre os lábios de Grissom e enquanto ele a beijava ele passava os braços em volta do corpo de Sara puxando para mais perto dele,quando suas línguas finalmente se tocaram um choque percorreu os corpos de ambos ,o beijo era feroz cheio de desejo e vontade ,saudade ,tristeza e felicidade tudo que estava imbutido neles desde que sara saiu de Las Vegas a 5 todos os cantos de ambas as bocas como se aquele beijo fosse o ultimo que poderiam dar,o ultimo beijo da vida. Sara apertava com uma mão o pescoço de Grissom e com a outra arranhava a nuca dele o fazendo gemer entre o beijo,já Grissom com uma das mãos apertava a cintura de Sara fortemente contra seu corpo e a outra mão estava subindo as costas dela por dentro da blusa enorme que sara estava usando,porém sara o interrompeu.

GG:o que aconteceu Sar?

Grissom ainda estava meio sem ar por causa do se levantou do sofá e foi até a cozinha e Grissom a seguiu.

GG:Sar...me diz o que aconteceu.

-CONTINUA-

DESCULPA PESSOAL PELA DEMORA NA POSTAGEM DESSA FIC...

É QUE EU ESTIVE MUITO OCUPADO ESSE FINAL DE SEMANA:(


	5. Chapter 5

**aviso:**

**nessa semana haverà uma mudança em minhas fics,Catherine e Sara teram duas fics sendo que uma delas serà NC-17**

**Nick e Sara terá sua chance tambem e pra quem prefere o Greg e a Sara terá a sua e quem sempre quis aquele relacionamento entre Sara eSophia vai ver também,**

**mais o mais interessante é que terà uma versao em ingles**


	6. Chapter 6

SS:você sabe o qual difícil é superar um sequestro?por isso precisava de espaço.  
GG:eu poderia ter ajudado...poderíamos ter feito tudo de uma outra maneira.  
SS:não teríamos não Gil,você sempre esteve perdido em seu trabalho não estou te culpando eu também sou apaixonada pelo meu trabalho mas precisava de atenção,coisa que saberia que não conseguiria com você.  
Grissom a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo,seus braços cercando a cintura dela,os olhos deles logo estavam em uma conversa sem palavra.  
GG:porque me ignorou todo esse tempo?nas ultimas quatro semanas você tem ignorado minhas ligações.  
Sara não respondeu e Grissom a empurrou de leve e calmamente para a parede da cozinha,seus lábios estavam quase se tocando.  
SS:Gil para por favor!  
GG:o que há de errado com você?encontrou alguém aqui?  
SS:não!que tipo de mulher você acha que eu sou?  
GG:então...  
novamente Grissom estava tentando beija-la mais sem sucesso,ele não entendia,nunca em sua vida Sara o ignorava e nem os seus carinhos mesmo quando estava brava com olhos dela tentava transmitir algo que até o momento seus lábios não conseguiam dizer,mais Grissom parecia não entender e voltou a tentar beija-la,ele deu uma pequena mordida no lábio que era muito comum para eles principalmente quando eles estavam querendo algo a mais,era o sinal especial deles para que eles tivessem preparados para uma noite especial de amor,mas Sara estava estranha mais não o impediu que um gemido involuntário saísse de seus lábios.  
SS:Gil tenho que contar uma coisa...é relacionado com a minha saída de Las Vegas ..bom um dos fatores na verdade,um dos fatores que mais pesaram na minha decisão.  
GG:não diga nada Sar...quero aproveitar esse tempo com você!  
Grissom a abraçou com tanta força que podia e finalmente conseguiu o tão necessário beijo que ele tanto não foi como ele esperava foi rápido mais foi intenso,Sara ainda estava de olhos fechados após o beijo e Grissom mordeu novamente o lábio inferior dela fazendo Sara gemer novamente.  
SS:Gil para!  
GG:o que foi?  
SS:Gil...eu..eu...eu estou gravida!


End file.
